Le Fruit défendu
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Ginny Weasley est devenue rédactrice en chef du Chicaneur. Lorsqu'elle a rendez-vous avec un inconnu dont elle ignore le nom, quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand elle découvre qu'il n'est autre que Drago Malefoy. Il a visiblement beaucoup changé, depuis Poudlard, l'homme face à elle est loin de celui qu'elle a connu à Poudlard...
1. Retrouvailles

**Note d'auteur : Une autre relique datant de 2010^^ Une fic en 8 chapitres avec un peu de clichés (mais moins que dans d'autres de mes textes), pas mal de guimauve, mais c'est une de mes fics de jeunesse dont j'ai le moins honte ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _« Vivez chaque saison comme elle vient. Respirez l'air, buvez la boisson, goûtez le fruit, et résignez-vous aux influences de chacun. »_

 _HENRY DAVID THOREAU_

* * *

— Je veux la première ébauche sur mon bureau dans dix minutes ! cria Ginny Weasley. Et réduisez la page des publicités, il y en a beaucoup trop ! Romilda, une Bièraubeurre, pitié, je sens que je vais devenir complètement folle !

Ginny Weasley avait fini ses études à Poudlard depuis un peu plus de sept ans. Depuis, elle avait pris la direction du _Chicaneur_ , le journal autrefois dirigé par le père de son amie Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna lui avait proposé qu'elles s'associent, mais Ginny était de loin celle qui s'investissait le plus. Grâce à elle, la renommée du _Chicaneur_ avait grandement évolué, et les tirages étaient beaucoup plus importants.

— Luna ? Luna, tu es où ?

— Ici, répondit une voix éthérée. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on peut trouver en fouillant dans un tiroir ! Regarde, une gomme en forme de chaudron, et là…

— Luna, pitié, dis-moi que tu as fini ton article ! la coupa Ginny, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

— Oui, je crois. Il est sur mon bureau, prends-le. Mais tu sais, Ginny, tu devrais arrêter de t'énerver, le stress, c'est mauvais pour les nerfs.

— Si tu m'aidais un peu plus, je ne serais pas dans cet état ! glapit Ginny en s'emparant du morceau de papier.

Luna haussa les épaules et continua son exploration des tiroirs. Ginny se précipita vers l'imprimerie et donna l'article à l'un des employés. Elle s'arrêta deux secondes devant un miroir pour remettre ses cheveux en place et retourna à son bureau. La Bièraubeurre demandée était là. Romilda Vane était décidément plus efficace en assistante qu'elle ne l'était en joueuse de Quidditch à Poudlard. Cette dernière entra en trombe dans son bureau et, en lui déposant son courrier, lui dit :

— Il y a un type qui est là, il dit qu'il a rendez-vous avec toi, et il n'a pas l'air commode. Il est plutôt pas mal, mais à mon avis, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Tu ne devrais pas le faire attendre.

— Un minute, une minute, couina Ginny en buvant sa Bièraubeurre à toute vitesse. Amène-moi Luna, c'est quoi cette histoire de rendez-vous ?

Romilda haussa les épaules et partit chercher Luna. Ginny poussa un long soupir et croisa les bras sur son bureau pour se mettre la tête dedans. Luna entra dans son bureau et constata :

— Quel désordre, pas étonnant que tu ne t'en sortes pas !

Ginny releva la tête, le regard proche de la folie :

— Luna, est-ce que tu aurais oublié de me prévenir d'un quelconque rendez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

Luna fixa le plafond de ses grands yeux bleus. Puis elle répondit :

— C'est possible. Il a appelé hier, il a dit qu'il avait une proposition très intéressante et qu'il passerait aujourd'hui dans la journée. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom…

— Luna ! gémit Ginny avec désespoir. Mais quand est-ce que tu vas devenir un peu responsable ? On ne t'a jamais appris à prendre des messages ? Le _Chicaneur_ est un des journaux à plus gros tirages d'Angleterre, pour les sorciers ! Tu veux vraiment le faire couler ?

Luna haussa les épaules et ressortit du bureau. Ginny trouva rapidement un miroir dans ses papiers éparpillés sur son bureau. Elle se remit rapidement une touche de rouge à lèvres, du far à joue et se recoiffa du mieux qu'elle put. Elle arrangea sa robe de sorcière et sortit de son bureau. Romilda lui indiqua l'ascenseur, il attendait visiblement à l'accueil. Quelle idée avait eu Luna de ne pas noter son nom ? Ginny appela l'ascenseur en trépignant.

 _Plus vite, plus vite,_ pensait-elle.

Elle grimpa dans le premier qui arriva et hésita à se servir de la magie pour le faire descendre plus vite. Enfin, il s'arrêta et s'ouvrit. Le hall de la rédaction était plutôt désert, et Ginny aurait bien voulu profiter de ce silence et cette absence d'agitation. Mais elle avait quelqu'un à trouver. Elle scruta le hall mais ne vit personne. Ah, si, sur des fauteuils, il y avait un jeune homme blond, de dos. Sa posture était plutôt nonchalante, un bras posé sur le dos du fauteuil, les jambes croisés. Ginny se précipita vers lui et essaya de prendre une voix calme :

— Nous avions rendez-vous je crois, dit-elle. Je m'appelle…

Elle se figea en voyant le visage de son interlocuteur. Il la regardait, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il se redressa de toute sa taille, il faisait bien une tête de plus que Ginny. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'amusement et d'ironie. Ginny bégaya :

— Ma… Malefoy ?

— Salut, Weasley ! répondit l'intéressé.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'avais oublié qu'à l'époque j'écrivais des chapitres aussi courts x) J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même et vous donnera envie de continuer ! A mardi pour la suite et merci d'avoir lu ! :D**


	2. Colère

**Note d'auteur : Voici le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long que le premier^^ Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ginny se mit à courir vers les ascenseurs, le cerveau embrumé par la colère, l'angoisse et la stupeur. Elle appuya frénétiquement sur les boutons pour en faire descendre un. Malefoy arriva derrière elle, d'un pas rapide et nonchalant.

— Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

Ginny fit volte-face et le pointa de sa baguette, menaçante.

— Ne t'approche pas ! Je ne veux pas te voir, je ne veux pas te parler, et je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu t'en vas, ou je t'expédie de force dehors avec un bon coup de pied au derrière en prime !

Malefoy émit un petit rire sarcastique et répondit :

— Non, je ne crois pas. C'est moi qui ai appelé, hier, j'ai effectivement rendez-vous avec toi.

— Hors de question ! répondit Ginny. Je refuse de parler avec toi.

— Pourtant, j'avais une proposition très intéressante à te faire, tu devrais écouter.

Ginny se retint de sauter sur place d'énervement. _Pourquoi est-ce que cet ascenseur n'arrive pas ?_ pensa-t-elle, au comble de l'angoisse. Elle continua à viser Malefoy avec sa baguette et guettait avec anxiété la porte de l'ascenseur. Soudain, sa baguette s'envola de ses mains. Elle regarda alternativement ses doigts et Malefoy, qui jouait avec sa propre baguette, plein de désinvolture.

— Pratique, ce sortilège de désarmement, dit-il. Tu vas peut-être m'écouter, maintenant ?

— Non, non, va-t-en, je ne veux pas te voir ! J'aurais pu accepter de revoir n'importe qui de Serpentard, mais pas toi, ça non !

— ça, ce n'est pas très gentil, répondit Malefoy en affichant son éternel sourire moqueur.

— Oui, ben c'est comme ça.

Finalement l'ascenseur arriva. Ginny se précipita dedans, après avoir ramassé sa baguette au sol et la pointa sur Malefoy. Il sembla ne pas la voir et entra quand même dans l'ascenseur. Ginny le repoussa violemment et réussi à le faire sortir. Les portes se refermèrent et elle s'adossa à une des parois de l'ascenseur pour reprendre son souffle. Non, pas Drago Malefoy, pas lui ! Tout sauf lui ! Le garçon qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, qui n'avait pas cessé de la mépriser, de la rabaisser pendant toute sa scolarité ! Non, il y avait des limites.

Soudain, l'ascenseur se bloqua. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça ! Elle sortit sa baguette mais alors qu'elle allait essayer un sortilège, un « crac » se fit entendre derrière elle et l'ascenseur redémarra immédiatement.

— Tu es têtue, hein ! fit Malefoy en époussetant sa robe noire de sorcier.

Ginny recula jusqu'à l'endroit le plus éloigné de l'ascenseur, sa baguette pointée dangereusement sur le cœur de son ennemi. Finalement, elle arriva à l'étage voulu et sortit en trombe de l'ascenseur. Malefoy la suivit.

— Mais attends, tu ne veux même pas entendre ma proposition ?

— Je ne veux rien avoir à voir avec toi, Malefoy ! cracha-t-elle. Et si tu ne t'en vas pas dans la minute qui suit, j'emploie les grands moyens, et je n'hésiterai pas à te faire passer par une fenêtre !

Les employés du _Chicaneur_ regardaient l'étrange échange verbal des deux ennemis. Ginny paraissait folle de rage, ses yeux marron lançaient des éclairs. Malefoy était beaucoup plus détendu, la regardant s'énerver sans esquisser le moindre geste offensif. Ginny courut jusqu'à son bureau et s'enferma à double tour. Mais un « crac » derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle n'y tint plus. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Malefoy et hurla :

— _Expelliarmus_ !

Drago Malefoy exécuta un magnifique vol plané, passa par la paroi vitrée du bureau et atterrit au milieu de la rédaction, un peu décoiffé et surtout stupéfait. Ginny ouvrit la porte de son bureau et cria :

— Fichez-moi ce serpent dehors, que je ne le revoie jamais de toute ma vie !

Puis elle referma la porte, faisant trembler plusieurs lustres de la rédaction. Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, à bout de forces. Hurler sur Malefoy était plus épuisant qu'une journée entière au journal. Lui et son petit sourire arrogant, son éternelle impassibilité… Si jamais il recroisait sa route, elle l'étranglerait de ses propres mains !

Luna et Romilda entrèrent dans son bureau, l'une avec un air absent, l'autre les yeux arrondis par la stupeur. Romilda balbutia :

— Ginny… Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

— Oui… Non… Enfin, si, un whisky, très fort ! Le plus fort que tu puisses trouver !

Romilda acquiesça et sortit du bureau en courant. Luna s'approcha de Ginny et lui demanda :

— C'était qui ?

— C'était mon rendez-vous… marmonna Ginny. La prochaine fois, note le nom de celui qui me demande, comme ça je sais ce que je dois faire. C'était Malefoy, Luna, Drago Malefoy, ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Je me disais aussi, ça me rappelais quelque chose. Tu avais rendez-vous avec lui ? C'est nouveau, ça, je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez réconciliés. Romilda a raison, il était plutôt mignon.

Ginny s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais abandonna. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau et cogna plusieurs fois son front sur la surface fraîche. Elle devait ressembler à Dobby, avec cette attitude. Mais Luna sembla trouver ça parfaitement normal et ressortit du bureau de son pas bondissant. Romilda revint rapidement avec une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu et Ginny s'en servit immédiatement un verre. Elle se sentit incroyablement mieux et se descendit la moitié de la bouteille. Après ça, elle prit son sac, sortit d'un pas vacillant et salua la rédaction d'une voix hésitante.

— Heu, Ginny, fit une voix, tu vas où ?

— Ch-chez moi ! J-je suis f-fatiguée !

— Oui, mais là, c'est les toilettes…

Ginny s'arrêta, plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et distingua vaguement une petite sorcière sur une porte. Effectivement… Elle repartit dans l'autre sens, essayant d'éviter au maximum tous les obstacles et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle en appela un sur les trois disponibles et dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de passer l'ouverture sans de cogner. Elle s'attira quelques regards douteux mais appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée avant de coller son front à la paroi de métal.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et elle descendit, encore très vacillante. Elle salua sa standardiste et alla jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Une fois dehors, elle regarda autour d'elle. Bon, elle pouvait marcher, il n'y avait personne. A peine eut-elle fait trois pas qu'on lui saisit le bras.

— Qu-quoi ? bégaya-t-elle.

— Weasley ? fit une voix qu'elle connaissait. Tu es saoule ?

— M-Malefoy ? J-j'ai dit que j-je ne voulais p-plus te revoir ! V-va-t-en ! Laisse-moi t-tranquille !

Elle essaya de se dégager, mais son équilibre étant plus qu'incertain, elle faillit se casser la figure. Malefoy la rattrapa, elle se mit le frapper, visant juste une fois sur cinq.

— Je crois que je vais te ramener, fit-il.

— N-non ! F-fiche-moi la p-paix !

Elle esquissa plusieurs gestes désordonnés pour lui faire signe de partir, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Ginny sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et devina qu'il venait de transplaner, et elle avec. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, que déjà ils étaient arrivés. Elle chut lamentablement sur le sol froid d'un grand couloir. La tête lui tournait et elle ne voyait plus du tout clair. Elle sentit qu'elle quittait le sol, à nouveau. Allons bon, elle pouvait voler, maintenant ?

Elle sentit finalement le contact d'un coussin moelleux sous ses mains et elle se blottit avec délice dedans, s'endormant aussitôt. Elle ne sentit même pas la couverture que Drago Malefoy lui mit sur les épaules pour lui tenir chaud.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Mmh, je crois bien que c'est la seule de mes premières fics où j'ai réussi à faire un Drago à peu près IC x) Merci d'avoir lu et à samedi pour la suite !**


	3. Au Manoir Malefoy

**Note d'auteur : Bonne lecture de ce troisième chapitre :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ginny se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Elle avait rarement eu ça. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais soulée à ce point. La journée de la veille avait vraiment été abominable… Elle se redressa et vit la couverture qui lui avait été mise sur les épaules. Où était-elle ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un salon pour le moins luxueux. Il y avait une cheminée de marbre blanc face à elle, où ronronnait à petit feu. Cette cheminée était encadrée par des trophées de chasse, des têtes de sangliers et de cerfs. Le canapé sur lequel elle avait dormi était fait d'un tissu finement brodé, et il y avait par terre une peau de blaireau en guise de tapis.

Elle sursauta en voyant une silhouette dans un fauteuil. Elle la fixa longtemps avant de s'apercevoir que c'était un jeune homme blond, qui dormait, la tête posée sur son poing. Sa tête rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Ginny… Ses souvenirs de la veille revinrent alors très vite et elle comprit : elle se trouvait dans la demeure de Drago Malefoy… Il ne se refusait rien, visiblement, il avait les moyens…

Elle se leva silencieusement et sortit du salon, en vérifiant qu'il dormait toujours. Malefoy avait peut-être été son ennemi juré pendant sept ans, il avait eu la gentillesse de l'accueillir chez lui alors qu'elle était complètement ivre. Elle pouvait au moins lui offrir une image convenable d'elle, et pas celle d'une alcoolique immodérée… Elle regarda autour d'elle et allait monter au premier quand un petit « crac » se fit entendre. Elle aperçut un elfe de maison, très semblable à ceux qu'elle avait pu côtoyer dans son enfance.

— Miss Weasley a bien dormi ? couina l'elfe. Miss voudrait peut-être manger quelque chose, ou prendre une douche ?

— Heu… Oui, une douche, ce serait bien, fit Ginny.

— Suivez-moi, miss !

Ginny obéit et l'elfe la conduisit jusqu'à une belle porte en chêne foncé.

— Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin ici ! Il y a des serviettes de toilettes, et tout un tas de savons.

— Merci, heu… Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Ribby, miss !

Il disparut dans un petit « crac » et Ginny poussa la porte de la salle de bain. C'était une immense pièce, avec une grande baignoire au centre, des lavabos de marbre, de grands miroirs et des mosaïques d'une grande beauté sur plusieurs carreaux. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'après tout ce dont sa famille avait été inculpée, Malefoy eût encore les moyens de se payer un tel luxe. Finalement, s'il voulait mettre de l'argent dans le _Chicaneur_ – si tant est que sa proposition fût telle – ce serait une bonne idée d'accepter.

Ginny se fit couler un bain d'eau fraîche, pour faire passer son mal de tête et se plongea dedans en frissonnant mais en sentant peu à peu son esprit devenir plus clair. Elle s'autorisa à prendre quelques savons, l'un d'eux en particulier, à la fleur d'oranger, sentait très bon. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'enveloppa dans une robe de chambre qui sentait bon la lavande et sortit de la salle de bain. Ses vêtements de la veille n'étaient pas mettables, elle détestait porter des tenues déjà sales, dans lesquelles elle avait transpiré.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, enveloppé dans son épaisse robe de chambre. Affairée à en faire le nœud, elle ne regarda pas devant elle et se cogna violemment à un obstacle qui manqua la faire choir au sol. Mais des mains la retinrent avec fermeté.

— Tu n'as pas encore dessoulé ? fit une voix moqueuse.

Ginny leva la tête et vit que Malefoy la regardait avec un air où se mêlaient mépris et amusement. Elle se sentit rougir et répondit d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée :

— Si, je regardais juste ailleurs. Au fait, ta salle de bain est géniale, j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas que je l'aie utilisée…

— Au contraire, tu es quand même mieux comme ça que hier soir !

Pourquoi était-il si peu ironique ? En temps normal, il ne se serait pas privé de se moquer de sa conduite de la veille… Il l'aurait imitée, se serait arrangé pour qu'elle ne sache plus où se mettre… Là, rien. Il devait vraiment vouloir qu'elle acceptât sa proposition, pour être ainsi ! Elle décida de ne pas le laisser mariner plus longtemps :

— Alors, c'est quoi, cette fameuse proposition ? Ça doit être important, pour que tu m'aies empêchée de risquer de me faire passer dessus par un bus hier soir ! Et pour que tu m'aies accueillie dans ton… manoir.

— On sera mieux pour discuter dans la salle à manger.

Il lui offrit galamment son bras que Ginny prit, non sans hésitation. Mais en sept ans, Drago Malefoy avait l'air d'avoir légèrement évolué. Et même s'il avait toujours cette éternelle lueur moqueuse et narquoise dans le regard, son attitude avait heureusement changé. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et Malefoy poussa une lourde porte en bois noir. Elle débouchait sur une très grande pièce, lumineuse grâce aux deux immenses fenêtres qu'elle contenait. Il y avait encore une cheminée de marbre, des trophées de chasse, mais en prime, une grande table en bois ouvragé trônait en son milieu.

— Pas mal, hein ? fit Malefoy en claquant des doigts.

Un elfe apparut, ce n'était pas le même qui avait servi Ginny. Malefoy lui ordonna d'apporter tout le nécessaire pour un petit déjeuner. Sa voix était nettement plus sèche et autoritaire que lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Ginny. Si Hermione avait été là, elle n'aurait jamais laissé passer cela. Mais Ginny ne fit aucun commentaire, elle n'était pas en position de critiquer son hôte, puisque jusque là, il avait tout fait pour être amical et la contenter. L'elfe revint très vite, avec la nourriture demandée. Il installa tout sur la table et repartit en s'inclinant respectueusement devant son maître et Ginny.

— Ce sont des esclaves ? demanda Ginny, l'air de rien.

— Évidemment ! répondit Malefoy. Je ne vais pas les payer, ce sont des elfes de maison ! Tu te prends pour ta copine Granger ?

Voilà qu'il redevait agressif. Ginny se maudit d'avoir posé cette question et se tut. Malefoy ne s'excusa pas pour sa conduite, Ginny n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Elle n'avait jamais vu Malefoy s'excuser pour quoique ce soit, et ça, ça ne changerait jamais, visiblement. Elle se contenta de prendre son petit déjeuner en silence, observant tout de même qu'il ne mangeait rien. Pourtant, c'était tout simplement délicieux. Mais Malefoy semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. Soudain, lui dit :

— Je veux racheter ton journal, là, le _Chicaneur_.

Ginny manqua s'étouffer avec son toast.

— Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

— Tu as parfaitement entendu. Je veux racheter ton journal. Je garderai tous les employés, sauf ceux que je jugerai inutiles, comme ta copine Lovegood. Vu les tirages qu'il fait, je me dis que c'est un bon investissement.

— Heu… Non, je ne crois pas que ça va être possible, Malefoy.

— Weasley, regarde ce manoir : j'ai ici assez d'argent pour permettre à toute ta famille de vivre confortablement pendant toute sa vie.

— Arrête de faire allusion à nos moyens financiers sans arrêt ! cracha Ginny. Non, tout le monde n'est pas aussi riche que toi, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta vie ? Tu as collaboré avec Voldemort, tu t'es installé ici, et tu attends que le temps passe en profitant de ton whisky à mille Gallions, de tes cigares et que sais-je encore !

— Détrompe-toi, Weasley, je ne fume pas. Et je ne bois que très peu… contrairement à toi, on dirait !

Voilà, on y était, elle savait qu'elle n'y couperait pas. Ginny poussa un soupir de rage, se leva de table et sortit de la salle à manger.

— Eh ! cria Malefoy. Où tu vas ?

— Je m'en vais ! Je reprends mes affaires, je sors de chez toi, je claque la porte et je ne te revois jamais ! Ça me paraît un excellent programme !

Elle monta en trombe à la salle de bain, ferma la porte à clef, se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse sans s'apercevoir que ses vêtements avaient été lavés et repassés par les elfes de maison, descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte. Malefoy lui barrait le passage, les bras croisés, adossé à la grande porte. Ginny sortit sa baguette magique mais il fit de même avec le plus grand calme et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, à s'affronter du regard, leurs baguettes braquées sur l'autre.

— Réfléchis à mon offre, Weasley, fit soudain Malefoy en rangeant sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier et en lui dégageant le passage.

— C'est tout réfléchi. C'est non. Tu ne m'as amenée ici que pour ça, c'était du cinéma !

— Évidemment, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'étais naturellement gentil avec les gens de ton espèce, si ?

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Ginny. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

— Les traitres à leur sang, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

— Mais pour qui tu te prends ? cria Ginny. Tu t'imagines que c'est comme ça que tu vas me faire changer d'avis ? Tu sais quoi, Malefoy, j'ai vraiment cru pendant un moment que tu avais changé, mais tu es toujours le même petit serpent méprisable, la même petite _fouine_ …

Elle appuya bien sur le dernier mot et vit les doigts de Malefoy trembler à l'évocation de ce souvenir ô combien humiliant. Il saisit sa baguette, mais Ginny n'avait pas lâché la sienne et cria :

— _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette de Malefoy vola à travers le couloir et Ginny ouvrit la porte en se précipitant dehors, craignant que même dépourvu de son arme la plus redoutable, Malefoy ne décide de l'étrangler de ses mains. Elle courut jusqu'au grand portail qui clôturait l'immense parc, l'ouvrit – par chance, il n'était pas fermé – et transplana chez elle dès qu'elle fut dehors.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, Drago n'est pas un gentil bisounours pour autant, à voir comment ça va évoluer ;) A mercredi pour la suite et merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Lettres

**Note d'auteur : Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce 4e chapitre vous plaira :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Une fois dans son appartement, Ginny s'adossa à sa porte et inspira un grand coup. Elle entoura son logement d'un sort de protection, qui empêchait quiconque d'y transplaner. Au moins, Malefoy ne la prendrait pas par surprise. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Heureusement, c'était son jour de congé, aujourd'hui, elle avait toute la journée pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Elle sursauta. Avec appréhension, elle entrouvrit la porte et fut soulagée de voir Hermione et Ron.

— Quelle méfiance ! plaisanta Hermione. C'est comme ça que tu nous accueilles ?

— Excusez-moi, fit Ginny en ouvrant grand sa porte. J'attendais… Non, aucune importance, entrez !

Elle les vit échanger un regard étonné mais comme ils ne réagirent pas plus, elle se détendit. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon, sur le canapé.

— Alors, comment va ma petite sœur préférée ? demanda Ron.

— Tu n'as qu'une seule petite sœur, Ron, fit Ginny.

— Raison de plus ! Dis-toi que si tu en découvrais une autre, tu serais toujours ma préférée !

Ginny et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Ginny se leva pour aller leur chercher des Bièraubeurre et ils se mirent à discuter. Ce fut Hermione qui commença :

— C'est dommage que ce soit fini entre Harry et toi.

— Moi aussi, je le regrette un peu. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à fonder une famille, il trouvera une autre fille que ça intéressera.

— Tu as vu quelqu'un, depuis ?

— Oui, je suis sortie un soir avec Dean Thomas, vous vous souvenez ? Mais on ne s'est pas tellement retrouvés, alors on a préféré ne pas chercher à aller plus loin. Lui aussi, il rêve de fonder une famille. C'est fou, non ? On lit partout que le mot « enfant » effraie les hommes, et c'est pourtant le seul qu'ils ont à la bouche !

Hermione parut un peu embarrassée puis lui dit :

— Eh bien justement, Ginny… C'est marrant que tu en parles, parce que… je suis enceinte !

— C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ginny. C'est génial ! Dans mes bras, ma belle-sœur adorée ! Je vais enfin être tante ! Enfin, je le suis déjà, avec la fille de Bill, mais ils habitent trop loin, je ne la vois jamais. Là, au moins, je vais pouvoir chouchouter mon neveu ou ma nièce comme je le voudrai ! Mais… vous vous sentez vraiment prêts ? Je veux dire, à vingt-quatre ans, ce n'est pas un peu jeune ?

— A vrai dire, c'est un peu un accident, fit Hermione, mais ça ne nous effraie pas. On a tous les deux un emploi stable, notre couple ne bat pas de l'aile, je pense que les circonstances y sont vraiment favorables.

— Comment vous allez l'appeler ?

— Si c'est une fille, je pensais à Rose, répondit Hermione.

— Et pour un garçon, on penche pour Hugo, renchérit Ron. On verra bien !

— Toutes mes félicitations, en tout cas ! continua Ginny, toute émoustillée.

Ils restèrent chez elle pendant trois heures, à discuter. Ginny ne leur dit pas un mot sur Malefoy. Il ne fut cité qu'une fois dans la conversation, comme exemple de la vie qu'il ne fallait pas mener et Ginny se retint de sourire en repensant au luxe dans lequel vivait Malefoy. Si c'était ça la vie qu'il ne fallait pas mener…

Ils repartirent après le déjeuner. Ginny les félicita à nouveau pour la grossesse d'Hermione et serra son grand frère dans ses bras. Elle fit de son mieux pour cacher la jalousie qui poignait dans son cœur. Qui sait, si elle était restée avec Harry, peut-être aurait-elle un enfant et peut-être en attendrait-elle un autre… Elle ne s'était pas vue à la tête d'une famille, mais en voyant le bonheur de son frère et de son amie, elle se posait des questions.

Pourquoi n'accepterait-elle pas la proposition de Malefoy ? S'il rachetait le journal, elle aurait sans doute plus de temps à elle. Notamment celui de faire des rencontres, ou de renouer avec de vieux amis… Oui, c'était une solution. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et siffla son hibou, Arès. C'était un magnifique grand-duc que Ron et Hermione lui avaient offert pour ses vingt ans. Elle y était très attachée, mais c'était le seul moyen de communiquer avec Malefoy sans l'avoir face à elle. S'il s'avisait de ne lui arracher qu'une plume, il aurait affaire à elle.

Elle écrivit une courte et sèche missive, signant par son nom complet, et non par son diminutif :

 _J'accepte ta proposition, fais-moi parvenir les contrats le plus vite possible, et réponds-moi dans la journée ou tu peux faire une croix dessus._

 _Ginevra Weasley_

Elle relut son message, fière du ton autoritaire qu'il dégageait, et l'attacha à la patte de son hibou, qu'elle somma de partir sur le champ. Puis elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé, prit une page des jeux du _Chicaneur_ , et entreprit de les faire. Au bout d'une heure, à plancher sur la même grille de signes cabalistiques à compléter, elle entendit toquer à la fenêtre. C'était Arès. Au moins, il allait bien, à en juger par son port altier. Il lui rappelait Malefoy, étrangement. Sauf que ce hibou, elle l'aimait beaucoup, alors qu'elle haïssait Malefoy.

Ce… faux-jeton ! Il s'était moqué d'elle, il lui avait fait croire qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de bien, alors que c'était dans l'unique but de lui faire accepter ces propositions. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour s'enrichir encore plus… Comme si ses trophées de chasse, ses cheminées de marbre et ses grands vins ne lui suffisaient pas ! Elle avait repéré dans la salle à manger quelques bouteilles décoratives de grands vins français. Du vin de Sauternes, en particulier. Une telle opulence la rendait malade !

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour aller ouvrir à son hibou, lui prendre la réponse de Malefoy des pattes et s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour la lire. Bizarrement, elle était contente qu'il ait répondu, et elle était impatiente de le lire. Elle déplia fébrilement le papier et fut un peu déçue en voyant qu'il n'avait griffonné qu'une demi-dizaine de lignes. Mais le contenu était cependant très intéressant…

 _Weasley,_

 _Je suis invité à un gala de charité après-demain, et j'ai une invitation en trop. Si ce n'est pas trop de demander, je te propose de venir avec moi. Considère ça comme une faveur de ma part, d'habitude je ne me montre en public qu'avec des personnes dignes de ce nom. C'est ça ou rien._

 _Drago Malefoy_

Ginny déchira la lettre en mille morceaux. Alors comme ça, elle n'était pas digne d'être une personne, selon lui ? Très bien, il allait voir de quoi elle était capable ! Ah, il avait peur qu'elle lui fasse honte, qu'elle ne soit pas à la hauteur ? Oh, il allait voir, oui, il allait voir… Elle répondit un bref « _D'accord_ », sur un ridicule morceau de parchemin et envoya Arès le porter à son ennemi.

Dès qu'il fut revenu – sans la moindre réponse –, elle écrivit une espèce d'S.O.S à Hermione, sans lui expliquer le fond de son problème. Elle aurait tout le temps de le faire pendant qu'elles feraient les boutiques. Oui, car le plan de Ginny était d'une simplicité enfantine : se trouver une tenue suffisamment éblouissante pour épater l'ancien Serpentard si sûr de lui. Il regretterait de l'avoir sous-estimée. Et avec un peu de chance, elle réussirait à tourner ces contrats à son avantage… Elle se sentit soudain beaucoup plus sûre d'elle et attendit avec impatience la réponse de son amie. Elle sentait que cette journée tournait en sa faveur et qu'elle allait beaucoup s'amuser à ce gala de charité…

* * *

 **Note de fin : La petite scène "Hermione enceinte, quel prénoms pour les enfants ?" est assez mièvre et inutile je dois dire, en relisant je me demande ce qu'elle fiche là, mais bon x) J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à dimanche pour la suite !**


	5. Préparatifs

**Note d'auteur : Le gala approche... :) Bonne lecture de ce cinquième chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Après avoir fait plusieurs magasins dans tout Londres, Hermione demanda à Ginny qui peinait à porter tous ses paquets :

— Tu vas finir par m'expliquer pourquoi tu as besoin de tout ça ? Les sorciers n'ont pas besoin de vêtements Moldus, à moins que tu ne veuilles changer de vie… Ce que je ne te reprocherai pas, bien au contraire.

— Non, il y a quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant, ma chère belle-sœur.

— Et c'est ?

— Un gala de charité avec Drago Malefoy. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ?

Hermione laissa tomber les deux sacs qu'elle portait, la mâchoire comme décrochée. Elle ramassa et ses paquets et marcha rapidement à la suite de Ginny qui traversait une rue, la démarche fière et assurée.

— Un _quoi_ avec _qui_ ? s'étrangla Hermione. Ginny, rassure-moi, tu me fais marcher ? Pas Malefoy, pas le Drago Malefoy…

— Tu en connais beaucoup ? ricana Ginny. Je ne plaisante même pas, Hermione. En fait, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Il me propose de racheter le _Chicaneur_. Au départ, j'ai refusé, et puis, après vous avoir vus, Ron et toi, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps que je commence à vivre, moi aussi. Et vu que le journal me prend tout mon temps, si je le vends à Malefoy, ça me libérera d'une très lourde charge. Je resterai toujours une des actionnaires majoritaires, mais avec l'avantage d'avoir du temps à moi. Et pour signer les contrats, il m'a invitée à un gala de charité.

Hermione éclata de rire et répondit :

— Malefoy ? A un gala de charité ? C'est trop drôle ! Et tu as accepté ?

— Oui, c'est là que tu vas comprendre. Il a osé me dire que je n'étais pas une personne digne de ce nom, sous-entendant que je lui ferais honte en l'accompagnant à ce gala. Alors, je veux lui clouer le bec en étant la plus belle possible. Et tu m'aideras ! C'est après-demain, donc tu viendras dans l'après-midi, et tu m'aideras à me préparer.

Elle croisa le regard sceptique d'Hermione et l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcils. Hermione répondit :

— Ginny, on est d'accord, tu veux clouer le bec à Malefoy, rien d'autre ?

— Évidemment ! protesta son amie. Que tout soit clair, Hermione, je hais cette créature de tout mon être, et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y a longtemps qu'il dormirait six pieds sous terre avec une stèle marquée : _Ci-gît Malefoy, ignoble petite fouine_.

Hermione éclata à nouveau de rire. Elles retournèrent chez Ginny par les moyens de transport Moldus, que Ginny avait en horreur. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas risquer d'user de la magie en public, puisqu'elles étaient dans la zone moldue de Londres. Ginny avait refusé d'aller faire les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, sachant que c'était parfaitement inutile, puisqu'à ce fichu gala, il y aurait également des Moldus. Ces derniers étaient au courant de l'existence des sorciers, mais Ginny savait par expérience que les tenues traditionnelles du monde sorcier passaient assez mal chez les Moldus et elle avait donc opté pour une robe de cocktail, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique.

— Ginny, pour une soirée, tu as acheté trois robes différentes, fit remarquer Hermione.

— Oui… Je n'arrivais pas à choisir, comme ça, j'aurai le temps de me décider. Tu vois, je ne sais pas ce qui me va le mieux : le vert foncé, ou alors le marron chocolat, ou encore un joli parme. Je ferai différents essayages, mon seul objectif, le seul Hermione, étant d'épater ce satané petit serpent pour lui faire ravaler ses petites remarques mesquines sur ma famille. Je trouve que c'est on ne peut plus simple à concevoir, non ?

Hermione acquiesça et elles descendirent de l'autobus pour retourner à l'appartement de Ginny.

~o~O~o~

Le lendemain, Ginny procéda à tous ces essayages. Elle aimait beaucoup la vaporeuse robe parme, mais la moulante robe chocolat était magnifique elle aussi. Peut-être un peu trop discrète… Si elle voulait être remarquée, il fallait quelque chose qui se voie. Le vert était visiblement la couleur idéale. Et puis, c'était bien connu, le vert allait bien aux rousses. Ça lui donnait un petit air de princesse irlandaise, et l'image lui plaisait bien.

Qu'est-ce qu'allait s'imaginer Hermione ? Qu'elle allait à ce gala pour draguer Malefoy ? Il fallait être fou pour s'imaginer un truc pareil, surtout de la part de Ginny Weasley, une des personnes qui haïssait le plus Malefoy dans ce bas monde, et dans tous les autres mondes quels qu'ils soient, d'ailleurs.

Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, d'accord, il était devenu vraiment mignon. Voire même beau. Oui, très beau. Dans sa courte altercation avec lui la veille, elle avait tout de même pu le détailler un peu et remarquer que son visage avait gardé toute sa finesse, que ses yeux avaient toujours le même éclat orageux, et que tous ses gestes trahissaient la bonne éducation qu'il avait reçue. A vrai dire, il était très opposé à Harry… Harry était beau, très attentionné, gentil, intelligent, mais il n'avait pas ce petit quelque chose que Malefoy possédait…

Qu'est-ce qui se passait, maintenant ? Elle comparait Malefoy à Harry ! Ça n'allait pas chez elle… Il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible, elle avait longtemps cru qu'Harry était l'homme de sa vie, et il lui arrivait de le penser encore, mais Hermione avait laissé entendre qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Elle avait laissé passer sa chance, elle ne devait pas pleurer sur son sort, c'était de sa faute. Hermione allait devenir mère, tout allait bien dans sa vie, elle avait un mari formidable, un bon emploi au Ministère de la Magie et elle, Ginny Weasley, vivait toujours célibataire dans un appartement du Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, il était plutôt agréable. L'argent rapporté par le _Chicaneur_ lui avait permis d'investir dans un cinq pièces très spacieux, lumineux et très bien placé, c'était une bonne chose. Seulement, y habiter seule, c'était tout de même un peu… frustrant.

Ginny opta finalement pour la robe verte, qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, traînant un peu sur le sol, et fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Oui, en plus d'être élégant, c'était… sexy. Idéal, vraiment ! Elle choisit des chaussures simples : des sandales en cuir marron, avec un talon d'environ cinq centimètres. Ginny n'était pas une géante, elle ne dépasserait pas tout le monde d'une tête, et serait toujours plus petite que Malefoy, ce qu'il apprécierait sans doute.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Voilà qu'elle se préoccupait du bien-être de Malefoy, maintenant ! Depuis quand s'habillait-elle en fonction de ce qui lui plaisait ? Elle avait son libre arbitre, et pouvait même venir sur des échasses si elle le voulait. Oui, mais elle serait ridicule… Là, au moins, elle avait une certaine classe. Oui, même une classe certaine. Elle verrait le lendemain pour le maquillage avec Hermione.

Soudain, un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre : un hibou aussi grand qu'Arès, mais avec l'air encore plus prétentieux. Bizarrement, elle sut immédiatement d'où il venait et prit la lettre qu'il portait avec fébrilité. Heureusement que les hiboux ne pouvaient pas parler, parce que sinon, celui-ci se serait empressé de raconter à son maître la réaction de Ginny lorsqu'elle lui avait pris la lettre : les mains qui tremblaient, les pupilles dilatées d'appréhension. Annulait-il leur rendez-vous ? Avait-il proposé à Luna d'y aller à sa place ?

Pourquoi se tourmentait-elle ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Les robes qu'elle avait achetées, elle les réutiliserait un autre jour, pour le baptême de son neveu ou de sa nièce à venir, par exemple. Non, elle avait surtout peur d'être blessée dans son amour propre… _Oh, bon sang, Ginny, au lieu de te casser la tête comme ça, ouvre-la cette lettre, idiote !_

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe, sortit le parchemin et lut avec attention :

 _Ma chère cavalière d'un soir,_

 _Je passerai te prendre à sept heures précises à ton appartement – oui, je sais où tu habites, sinon ce hibou n'aurait pas pu arriver, ou alors difficilement. Nous irons directement à ce gala qui se déroule dans la salle des fêtes de Pré-au-Lard, nous nous y rendrons par transplanage._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Drago Malefoy_

Ginny se laissa tomber sur son canapé, le souffle coupé. A Pré-au-Lard ? Mais elle rencontrerait sans doute des gens connus ! Que penseraient ces gens en la voyant au bras de Drago Malefoy ? Elle s'était renseigné à propos de ce gala, mais n'avait vu nulle part qu'il avait lieu à Pré-au-Lard. En revanche, elle était impatiente de voir cette fameuse salle des fêtes. De Pré-au-Lard, elle n'avait jamais vu que les bars et les boutiques de confiseries ou de farces et attrapes. Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis la fin de ses études, ça lui rappellerait de bons souvenirs.

Elle relut attentivement la lettre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le style qu'il avait employé. Il tenait vraiment à ces contrats, visiblement ! Jamais elle n'avait vu de tels mots de la bouche – ou de la plume, en l'occurrence – de Drago Malefoy. « Ma chère », « Bien à toi »… C'était tellement différent des mots durs qu'il employait d'habitude… Avait-il réellement changé, finalement ? Ou se jouait-il à nouveau d'elle ? Elle s'était fait avoir une fois, pas deux. Drago Malefoy n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, il n'avait pas affaire à n'importe qui !

~o~O~o~

Le lendemain, Hermione se pointa à deux heures de l'après-midi. Elles avaient plus de quatre heures devant elles pour faire de Ginny une vraie princesse. Cette dernière ne cacha pas à Hermione où se déroulait le gala, et Hermione fut plutôt amusée par la situation. Par contre, Ginny ne lui montra pas la lettre de Malefoy. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui était trop personnellement destinée… Elle n'y avait d'ailleurs répondu que brièvement, sans excès de forme.

Debout sur un tabouret, Ginny réfléchissait, pendant qu'Hermione arrangeait quelques détails à sa robe, notamment les ourlets. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Hermione était devenue une fervente adepte du tricot et de la couture, ayant confectionné une petite collection de chaussettes à son futur enfant. Perdue dans ses réflexions, Ginny n'entendit pas Hermione l'appeler trois fois de suite pour lui demander si les retouches lui convenaient.

— Hein ? Ah, heu… Oui, oui, très bien, super, tu te débrouilles comme un chef !

— N'exagérons rien, mais j'ai un peu d'expérience dans le métier. Dis-moi, Ginny, tout va bien ?

— Mais oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

— Depuis toute à l'heure, tu es ailleurs. Et ne va pas me dire que c'est parce que tu réfléchis à ton maquillage, je ne te croirai pas !

Ginny soupira, descendit de son tabouret et s'assit sur son canapé, en prenant bien soin de ne pas froisser sa robe. Hermione vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui adressa un regard entendu, pour lui faire signe de parler.

— Très bien… Tu vas sans doute me prendre pour une folle, et tu auras raison de le faire, mais… j'ai l'impression que Malefoy a changé. Oui, je sais, c'est ridicule, mais il m'a fait parvenir une lettre hier, et c'était écrit d'une façon tellement peu… Malefoy ! Il était poli, j'avais même l'impression qu'il était galant. Ce n'était qu'une lettre, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait que je lise entre les lignes. Et j'hésite entre deux significations : celle qui me dit qu'il a changé et qu'il veut repartir sur de bonnes bases, et l'autre qui me dit qu'il est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, en l'occurrence le _Chicaneur_. Alors, à ton avis, laquelle de ces interprétations est la bonne ?

— La bonne interprétation, c'est celle que te dicte ton cœur, Ginny, lui dit Hermione.

— ça m'avance bien, tiens ! fit Ginny en souriant.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Les deux amies finirent l'après midi par tous les apprêts : les bijoux – une parure de petites pierres de jade –, le maquillage – une légère touche de far à joue rose, du rouge à lèvres carmin, du far à paupière rose – et la coiffure – un lissage parfait de la crinière rousse de Ginny et une fleur magique qui s'ouvrait et fermait selon la lumière savamment piquée sur le haut du crâne.

— Tu es resplendissante, Malefoy n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! fit Hermione avec un sourire éclatant.

La sonnette retentit, faisant sursauter les deux amies.

— Vas-y, murmura Hermione, c'est toi la meilleure !

Hermione transplana, Ginny inspira un grand coup et se dirigea vers la porte.

* * *

 **Note de fin : On va voir ce qu'en pense Drago... ;)**

 **Ah, juste un petit truc qui n'a pas de rapport avec la fic, j'ai vu que plusieurs avaient mis cette fic en favori et la suivaient, ça me fait très très plaisir, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez aussi :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à jeudi pour la suite !**


	6. Le gala

**Note d'auteur : Voilà, que les réjouissances commencent ;) Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR Eliie Evans : J'ai vu un peu grand je crois en voulant mettre en place un contexte économique, parce que ce n'est absolument pas mon domaine de compétence x) Ceci dit, je garde tes remarques de côté, là pour la fin de la fic je n'aurai pas besoin de peaufiner le contexte davantage, mais je n'exclus pas la possibilité de réécrire quelques passages des premiers chapitres en utilisant tes idées, et en te créditant bien sûr^^ Contente que la fic te plaise en tout cas ! :D Et Ginny ne pensait pas que ça se déroulerait à Pré-au-Lard, pour autant elle n'imaginait pas que ça aurait lieu dans le monde moldu, elle pensait juste que ce serait dans un château réservé pour l'occasion ou autre^^ Et non, ce n'est pas Drago qui l'a fait construire, je me suis juste dit qu'il y avait une salle de ce type dans la plupart des villes et villages, alors pourquoi pas à Pré-au-Lard ? :) Quant à la robe différente, à vrai dire je n'y ai pas pensé, mais pas de scandale en vue^^ Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Ginny ouvrit la porte, fébrile, mais trouva le temps de se composer un visage impassible avant de le présenter à Malefoy. Celui-ci était nonchalamment adossé contre le mur du palier. Il releva la tête quand elle ouvrit la porte, resta un moment comme figé, mais pas assez longtemps pour que Ginny s'en formalise. Il s'inclina avec exagération, ce qui la fit sourire, et lui offrit son bras, qu'elle accepta de bon gré.

— Prête pour une soirée de rêve avec le cavalier idéal ? demanda Malefoy.

— Cavalier idéal, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'intuition que la soirée va être très sympa, répondit Ginny avec un soupçon de malice. Maintenant, arrête de te la jouer, ou bien je te lâche pour le premier venu, compris ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules et retrouva son regard froid et impassible. Ils marchèrent dans la rue jusqu'à trouver une ruelle assez sombre pour ne pas être vus. Ginny eut un sursaut imperceptible lorsqu'il la prit par l'épaule. Ils transplanèrent immédiatement et atterrirent à Pré-au-Lard quelques secondes plus tard.

— Nous y voilà, fit Malefoy. Juste devant.

Ginny regarda la porte qui s'offrait à eux. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais Ginny ne s'était pas attendue à quelque chose de sublime dans un village comme Pré-au-Lard, aussi pittoresque ! Malefoy poussa la porte, la laissant passer la première. Il avait des manières, c'était déjà ça…

Ginny observa les lieux. C'était beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi elle s'était préparée : un lieu lumineux, avec de grandes fenêtres, un buffet et la salle était remplie de convives, discutant en groupes. Ginny essaya de voir si elle connaissait des gens, mais la foule était telle qu'elle ne put pas se rendre compte. Malefoy arriva derrière elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Ginny se dégagea et il n'insista pas.

— Là-bas, dit-il, il y a Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, deux de mes anciens amis de Serpentard.

— Merci bien, très peu pour moi, répondit Ginny.

— Comme tu veux. Le plus mauvais moment à passer, c'est le discours de la présidente de cette association caritative. Après, on devrait être tranquilles pour discuter affaire.

Ginny opina. Il l'accompagna au buffet et ils se servirent tous deux une coupe de champagne millésimé. La lumière baissa, pour se concentrer sur une estrade où une vieille sorcière à l'apparence plus qu'extravagante se tenait. Hermione connaissait le but de cette association : aider les enfants sorciers victimes de maladies graves, pouvant nuire à l'utilisation de leur magie. Elle était surtout très étonnée que Malefoy finance ce genre de chose. Décidément, il avait peut-être bel et bien changé…

Le discours fut ennuyeux à mourir, et Ginny en écouta à peine la moitié. Dès qu'il fut terminé, il y eut des applaudissements sonores et la lumière regagna en intensité. C'est ce moment que choisirent les deux anciens amis de Malefoy pour s'approcher d'eux. Blaise avait peu changé, mais Theodore semblait moins hargneux que dans le souvenir de Ginny. Ils fixèrent tous la jeune Weasley et interrogèrent Malefoy du regard qui leur répondit :

— Elle a besoin de moi, fit-il, et ça doit faire un moment qu'elle n'est pas sortie, alors j'ai eu la bonté de l'emmener ici. Je ne sais pas si elle sait encore comment on fait pour s'amuser !

Et tout ça devant elle… Outrée, Ginny se retint de lui donner une gifle et s'éloigna d'une démarche digne. Elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre les rires sardoniques des deux Serpentard et se fondit dans la foule à la recherche d'une tête connue.

— Ginny ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle fit volte-face.

— Dean ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça alors, je ne croyais pas te trouver ici, ça me fait plaisir !

— Tu es… très belle, fit-il. Tu es venue avec quelqu'un ?

Ginny regarda du côté de Malefoy qui la fixait, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Il l'avait humiliée, il allait le payer.

— Non, je suis venue toute seule, répondit-elle. Mais viens, on va discuter, on sera plus tranquilles dehors.

Elle adressa un regard triomphal à son ancien cavalier et suivit Dean. Elle ne put s'empêcher de voir que Malefoy semblait beaucoup moins sûr de lui, voire même en colère… Très bien, ça lui allait parfaitement. Il verrait ainsi qu'elle n'avait guère besoin de lui pour s'amuser. Dean lui offrit son bras et elle le prit, fixant Malefoy d'un regard narquois. Chacun son tour…

Dean l'emmena dehors, il y avait un petit vent frais qui soufflait et il lui prêta sa veste. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et Ginny dit :

— Plutôt sympa, comme soirée, non ?

— Je suis content de t'avoir rencontrée, fit Dean. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus… Depuis cette soirée, en fait.

Il lui rappelait le bref rendez-vous qu'ils avaient eu, peu de temps après sa rupture avec Harry. Elle aurait préféré l'oublier, mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Ginny était mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait accepté de l'accompagner que pour rendre Malefoy jaloux, mais il semblait prendre cela trop au sérieux… Ça ne lui plaisait pas.

— Écoute, Dean… Je t'ai menti, toute à l'heure, je ne suis pas venue toute seule…

— Ah bon ? Avec qui tu étais ? Une de tes amies ?

— Heu… commença Ginny.

La porte par laquelle ils étaient passés s'ouvrit soudain avec un grand fracas et ce fut un Malefoy extrêmement calme – un calme qui laissait transparaître sa colère – qui apparut dans son encablure. Il s'adossa au mur et répondit à la place de Ginny :

— Elle est avec moi, Thomas. Dégage, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Ginny se leva d'un bond, le fixa de ses yeux marron et s'écria :

— De quel droit tu te permets ça ? Je ne suis pas ta propriété ! Tu m'as humiliée devant tes chers petits copains Mangemorts, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi !

Dean les fixait alternativement, l'air profondément surpris par cette situation.

— Je vais vous laisser, je crois, fit-il.

— Non, tu restes, cracha Ginny. Tu ne vas pas lui obéir, en plus ! Tu te rappelles à quelle maison tu appartenais ou faut-il que je te le rappelle à coups de pied au derrière ? Lui, c'est un Serpentard, un lâche, un fourbe, une sale petite _fouine_ …

Malefoy perdit tout son calme et se jeta sur Ginny qui réussit à l'éviter de justesse. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune Weasley. Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps, elle prit la sienne et cria :

— _Diffindo_ !

Elle visa un bras de Malefoy et le rai de lumière l'atteignit de plein fouet. Sous la puissance du sort, Malefoy fut projeté au sol. Il se tenait le bras, blême. Le sort avait eu l'effet escompté : le bras de Malefoy était profondément entaillé, à mi-chemin entre l'épaule et le coude. Il pointa sa baguette sur Ginny et commença :

— _Endo_ …

Mais Ginny ne lui en laissa pas le temps et hurla :

— _Expulso_ !

Malefoy fut projeté à plusieurs mètres, et disparut dans la nuit noire. Ginny regarda sa baguette, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Et si elle l'avait tué ? Elle prononça un rapide « _Lumos_ » et parcourut les alentours de sa baguette. Dean ne s'était pas éternisé. Voyant l'échange dangereux des sorts, il s'était empressé de rentrer dans la salle des fêtes. Ginny ne s'en préoccupa guère. Elle courut jusqu'à l'endroit où elle supposait que Malefoy avait atterri et promena le rai de lumière de sa baguette un peu partout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle distingue une silhouette à même le sol.

— Malefoy ! cria-t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla avec une certaine réticence. Rien ne lui disait qu'il ne faisait pas semblant d'être évanoui et qu'il ne lui sauterait pas à la gorge dans la seconde… Mais elle vit la couleur de son visage : il était encore plus blême qu'avant. Heureusement, elle savait quoi faire, elle avait reçu une formation aux sortilèges de premier secours.

— _Enervatum_ , prononça-t-elle fébrilement.

Malefoy retrouva quelques couleurs et cligna des yeux. Il tenta de se relever mais un de ses bras – celui que Ginny avait entaillé – se déroba sous lui. Ginny, consciente que tout cela était de sa faute, l'aida à se tenir sur son bras valide. Elle le contourna et, visant la plaie, marmonna :

— _Episkey_.

Le sang cessa de couler et coagula très rapidement. Elle fit apparaître des bandages par un « _Ferula_ » et la blessure de Malefoy fut rapidement pansée. Ginny était aussi pâle que lui, encore très secouée par ce qu'elle avait manqué faire. Jamais elle n'avait tué quiconque, et la simple pensée que cela aurait pu se produire ce jour-là la traumatisait.

— Tu ne m'as pas raté, maugréa Malefoy.

— Je suis désolée… gémit Ginny. Mais c'est de ta faute, aussi, c'est toi qui a commencé.

Malefoy se releva et manqua retomber, mais Ginny le soutint par son bras indemne. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et s'adossa à un arbre. Puis il émit un petit ricanement, si semblable à celui dont il usait lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle à Poudlard.

— Ma faute ? répéta-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jeté dans les bras de la première venue pour te rendre jalouse…

— Oh parce que tu crois que j'ai fait ça pour te rendre jaloux ? Mais mon pauvre Malefoy, tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tu es au courant ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir du succès auprès de la gente opposée. On ne sort pas ensembles, alors j'ai parfaitement le droit d'aller voir ailleurs si je le veux.

— Très bien, conduis-toi comme une traînée si ça t'amuse, cracha-t-il. Mais la prochaine fois que tu voudras te débarrasser d'un type un peu trop collant, ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te sauver la mise une deuxième fois.

— Ah parce que tu t'imagines que je vais croire ça ? Tu n'avais pas du tout l'intention de m'aider, tu voulais juste faire valoir ta supériorité sur les autres, comme d'habitude ! Et je peux me débrouiller toute seule pour me débarrasser de quelqu'un, il n'y a qu'à voir comment je m'en suis sortie avec toi, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

— Ce n'était pas pareil. Moi, je t'attaquais, lui il t'aurait embrassée. Pas sûr que tu aies eu les mêmes réflexes.

— C'est ça, oui ! rit Ginny. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est beaucoup plus facile de se débarrasser de quelqu'un qui cherche à vous embrasser que de quelqu'un qui cherche à vous tuer.

— Tu crois ? demanda Malefoy, les yeux plissés.

— Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

— A ça…

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 **Note de fin : C'est assez marrant pour moi de relire ces vieilles fics, je cherche désespérément à comprendre comment en l'espace de quelques lignes j'ai pu les faire se battre presque à mort et s'embrasser la minute suivante xD Enfin bon, vous verrez comment ça évolue dans le prochain chapitre ;) Merci d'avoir lu et à lundi pour la suite !**


	7. Le fruit défendu

**Note d'auteur : Voilà enfin le dénouement de ce monstrueux cliffhanger au chapitre précédent (oui, c'est de l'ironie, je suis une quiche en cliffhanger et en suspense xD) ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

— Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

— A ça…

Il avait chuchoté les derniers mots. Il s'avança vers Ginny, qui le fixait, sur le qui-vive. S'il s'avisait de l'attaquer… Mais il prit son menton, le releva et… posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser. Ginny fit de son mieux pour garder ses esprits en place, mais elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lâcher sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur Malefoy, se décolla de lui et murmura :

— _Protego_.

Elle et Malefoy furent projetés à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. Ginny se releva aussi vite qu'elle le put et fit disparaître le bouclier. Malefoy était resté debout, mais paraissait plutôt déconcerté.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demanda-t-il en se recoiffant d'une main.

— Tu disais ? lui demanda-t-elle, triomphale. Il est plus difficile de se débarrasser de quelqu'un qui cherche à vous embrasser que de quelqu'un qui cherche à vous tuer ? Je ne vois aucune différence, moi…

— Il y en a une, dit-il. Tu m'as vu venir, tu t'es laissé faire.

— Faux ! s'écria Ginny, en toute mauvaise foi. Tu m'as eue par surprise, j'ai réagi aussi vite que je l'ai pu.

— C'est ça, oui… siffla Malefoy, sûr de lui.

— Évidemment, se défendit Ginny. Je te rappelle que je te déteste, ça ne te suffit pas, comme argument ?

— Non, parce qu'il est bidon.

Ginny voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Comment ça, son argument était bidon ? Il était tout à fait valable… Elle le détestait de toutes ses forces, ça ne se voyait donc pas ?

— Si tu me détestais autant, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es fait aussi belle ? demanda-t-il.

Une fois de plus, Ginny resta soufflée. Alors il l'avait remarqué… Ce n'était pas son imagination, quand il était resté figé une seconde, en la voyant sortir de son appartement ? Il l'avait vraiment trouvée belle ? Mais elle se reprit aussitôt et répondit avec fermeté :

— Je l'ai fait pour te montrer que j'étais capable d'être à ta hauteur, puisque tu en doutais. Je n'avais aucune autre intention.

— Vraiment ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'en ai assez de tes sous-entendus ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je voulais te… te plaire ? Tu te fais des idées, c'est n'importe quoi !

Et pourtant… Elle avait bien eu cette petite idée. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'admît, même sous la torture ! Il aurait été trop content… Elle continua de le fixer, une lueur de pur défi dans le regard.

— Que ce soit bien clair, Malefoy, siffla-t-elle, je te hais et je te haïrai toujours, tu as compris ?

— Ca, c'est ce que tu dis maintenant… fit-il en examinant attentivement sa baguette.

— Comment tu veux que je t'apprécie ? Tu n'arrête pas de faire des remarques désobligeantes sur mon sang, sur ma famille… Tu t'imagines vraiment que c'est ce qui va me faire craquer pour toi ? Tu rêves…

Malefoy haussa les épaules, lança un « Reparo » à la manche de sa robe de sorcier sur mesure et retourna dans la salle des fêtes, la laissant plantée là, gelée jusqu'à la moelle et folle de rage et… de confusion. Pensait-elle réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle avait vu un autre Drago Malefoy, depuis deux jours… Il n'avait pas perdu la mauvaise habitude de lui lancer des piques, mais il était devenu plus… humain. Et ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé… Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer l'étrange sensation qui s'était emparée d'elle : cette impression de perdre tous ses moyens, de ne plus contrôler quoique ce soit… Non, elle refusait d'y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas être tombée dans les filets de Malefoy, pas _elle_ … Si elle l'admettait, elle trahissait tous ses principes, tout ce qu'elle avait défendu jusque là… Et puis, cela montrerait à quel point elle était naïve. Malefoy l'avait eue une fois avec ses attentions nouvelles, et sa gentillesse… Seulement, elle avait vu ce qu'il en était quand, deux fois de suite, il avait voulu lui faire du mal. Personne ne pouvait définitivement changer…

Lui donner le bénéfice du doute ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Il l'avait eu, son bénéfice, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, et ces deux fois-là, il avait fini par montrer sa vraie nature. Alors, en ce qui la concernait, c'était terminé, il avait gaspillé toutes ses cartes… Une voix la tira de ses pensées. Elle sursauta et fut soulagée en voyant Dean.

— Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Hein ? Oui, oui, très bien. Désolée, ça nous arrive souvent, ce genre de petit différend…

— Je vois… Et ça fait longtemps que tu revois Malefoy ? Dans mes souvenirs, vous n'étiez pas très amis.

— Rassure-toi, je le déteste toujours autant.

— Toi, d'accord, mais lui, il te déteste ?

— Pose-lui la question, railla Ginny. J'ai failli lui arracher le bras et lui fracasser le crâne il y a moins de dix minutes, tu verras comment il prend la chose.

Dean sourit, découvrant ses dents blanches. Il l'invita à entrer dans la salle des fêtes et elle accepta avec joie. Vers le fond de la grande pièce, elle aperçut Malefoy, toujours en compagnie de Nott et Zabini. Il tourna la tête vers elle, ils échangèrent un regard à mi-chemin entre la haine et le regret et Ginny détourna les yeux pour aller au buffet avec Dean. Une douce musique retentit et Dean invita galamment Ginny à danser. Elle accepta avec joie et ils se mirent à se balancer lentement au rythme de la mélodie.

— Tu es vraiment très jolie, fit Dean.

— Arrête, Dean, fit Ginny d'une voix douce mais ferme. Il y a un an, on ne s'est pas retrouvés, on n'y arrivera pas maintenant. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je préfère qu'on reste en de bons termes, mais sans aller plus loin.

— Comme tu veux, répondit Dean avec indifférence.

Ginny se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement devant son manque d'insistance. Elle n'aurait pas à le repousser, de cette manière. Lorsque la musique se termina, ils se séparèrent et Ginny le quitta pour aller aux toilettes se repoudrer le nez. Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un couloir un peu sombre, des pas rapides se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face, mais un bras puissant se saisit du sien, l'entraîna dans un autre couloir, à l'abri des regards, et une main se mit devant sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle entendit une voix à son oreille :

— Dis donc, Weasley, t'es drôlement aguicheuse, ce soir !

Elle se dégagea et s'exclama :

— Nott ? Dégage de là ! Ne me touche pas, espèce de sale pervers !

Il l'attrapa par la nuque et appuya savamment de deux de ses doigts sur les parois de la colonne vertébrale. Ginny poussa un gémissement de douleur et sentit ses jambes fléchir malgré elle. Il lui coinça un bras dans le dos et posa une main baladeuse sur sa cuisse.

— Non, je t'ai dit ! cria Ginny. Non !

— Elle t'a dit non ! fit une autre voix.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir une silhouette balancer un formidable coup de poing à Nott qui s'écroula par terre, sonné. Ginny se dégagea et se précipita vers son sauveur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant le visage de Malefoy. Disparu le sourire ironique, le regard impassible. Tout ne reflétait que la haine et le mépris. Nott se releva et sortit sa baguette magique qu'il pointa sur Malefoy. Ginny fut la plus rapide.

— _Expulso_ !

Nott fut projeté à plusieurs mètres en arrière. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol et Malefoy prit le poignet de Ginny.

— Viens, ne restons pas là.

Ginny se mit à marcher en direction de la salle des fêtes, mais elle eut le temps de voir Malefoy lancer un Stupéfix à son ancien camarade. Il la rejoignit en lui faisant signe d'avancer. Mais ils ne retournèrent pas à la salle. Malefoy l'entraîna par une autre sortie qui débouchait sur la petite rue principale et tranquille de Pré-au-Lard.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence avant que Ginny ne dise sur le ton de la conversation :

— Eh ben… Heureusement que tu es arrivé !

— Je l'ai vu te suivre. Je connais Nott, c'est plus une bête qu'un humain. Je sais qu'à Poudlard, il couchait avec Pansy quand j'étais chez moi pour les vacances, ou quand je ne le faisais pas tout simplement.

Son ton était toujours très froid, et Ginny vit qu'il avait encore cette expression de haine ancrée sur le visage et dans le regard.

— En tout cas… merci, fit Ginny avec un petit sourire. Je serai plus méfiante quand je m'aventurerai seule dans une fête à laquelle tu m'invites.

Malefoy eut un petit rire, qui n'avait rien du ricanement. Ginny se détendit.

— Ca faisait longtemps que je rêvais de lui coller mon poing sur la figure, fit Malefoy. Et comme je ne l'avais jamais pris en flagrant délit avant ce soir, c'est une première !

— A la seule différence que tu ne couches pas avec moi, fit Ginny, alors que tu couchais avec Pansy. Tu n'avais pas d'obligation, tu aurais très bien le laisser me… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Si c'est ce que tu veux, ça peut s'arranger, railla Malefoy. Je suis sûr que même après un coup de poing et deux sorts offensifs, il sera encore en état !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

— Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as défendue, alors que j'ai failli te tuer il y a une demi-heure !

Malefoy haussa les épaules sans répondre. Ginny n'insista pas. Il devait simplement avoir envie de cogner Nott, et elle lui avait donné un parfait prétexte pour assouvir ce besoin ! Elle le regarda à la dérobée. Il avait retrouvé son regard impassible, mais elle vit que ses mains tremblaient, comme s'il contenait une grande rage. Ses dents étaient serrées, son pas sec et décidé. Il n'allait pas très bien, visiblement, mais Ginny n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi. Elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre quand il s'énervait, elle savait qu'il pouvait devenir violent, et elle ne tenait pas à faire les frais de ses sautes d'humeur.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Bon, du coup maintenant le baiser soudain se justifie, ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour mais encore une façon pour Malefoy de montrer qu'il a raison - petite teigne.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'aime toujours écrire des disputes et des face à face offensifs, il est plus courant de dire des choses personnelles dans ces cas-là que quand on danse, quand on se regarde dans les yeux, surtout pour deux personnages qui sont censés se détester...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à vendredi pour la suite et fin !**


	8. Son nouveau visage

**Note d'auteur : Le dernier chapitre ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans la ruelle, en silence. Ginny continuait à regarder Malefoy en chien de faïence, mais il ne lui accordait pas un regard. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle restait avec lui. Elle avait froid, Dean ayant repris sa veste. Mais elle refusa de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse à Malefoy. Il serait trop content de lui en faire la remarque et de se ficher d'elle, comme d'habitude…

Ils arrivèrent au bout de la grande rue, et Ginny aperçut la Cabane Hurlante. Elle savait que c'était là que Voldemort avait tué Rogue, le parrain de Malefoy. Celui-ci se perdit dans la contemplation du lieu et son regard se fit vague. Il devait être plongé dans ses souvenirs… Ginny se doutait de ce qu'il ressentait, Harry lui avait parlé de sa sensation de vide lorsque Sirius était décédé. Cela faisait maintenant neuf ans.

Elle doutait que Malefoy ait pu être aussi proche de Rogue qu'Harry l'avait été de Sirius, mais il avait sûrement eu de l'affection pour lui, et la perte de quelqu'un que l'on aimait était très difficile à surmonter. Elle l'avait vécu avec Fred, ou même avec Remus et Tonks. Leur fils avait d'ailleurs beaucoup grandi, elle s'en était occupé en partie avec Harry, qui était son parrain. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, c'étaient surtout la mère de Tonks qui s'en occupait.

— A quoi tu penses, Weasley ? lui demanda Malefoy.

— A Sirius, à Fred, à plein de choses, répondit Ginny. Et toi ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules. Elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se répandre en pleurnicheries, ni à faire de grandes effusions de sentiments. Elle n'était pas comme ça, elle non plus. Harry était plus romantique qu'elle, mais ils avaient tous les deux du mal à s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était entre autres cette éternelle sensation de doute qui régnait entre eux qui avait contribué à les séparer.

— Ca t'arrive de… de faire des erreurs et juste après les avoir faites, vouloir absolument retourner dans le temps pour tout changer ?

Ginny mit un moment avant de comprendre que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait. Elle répondit :

— Plus souvent que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Ça m'est d'ailleurs arrivé très souvent, pendant ces trois derniers jours.

— Vraiment ? répondit Malefoy, l'air soudain intéressé.

— Oui, répondit Ginny. J'avais envie de ne jamais avoir accepté cette invitation, et je changeais d'avis, puis je recommençais à douter, me demandant quel sale coup tu me préparais. Et il y a un quart d'heure, j'ai regretté d'être allée seule aux toilettes !

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un ton léger mais le regard de Malefoy s'assombrit. Il répondit :

— Tu crois au karma ?

— Oui… Enfin, ça dépend pourquoi. Et ça dépend de quoi tu parles. Tu veux dire, le fait que l'on récolte ce que l'on a semé un jour ou l'autre ? Si on a fait des mauvaises choses, on les paye et si on a fait le bien, on est récompensé ?

Malefoy acquiesça. Ginny poursuivit :

— J'aimerais croire que ça existe, que c'est vrai. Mais on en a une certaine preuve, non ? Regarde Voldemort : il est mort, après avoir tué un nombre de gens incroyable.

— Et tu trouves que la mort est un châtiment assez fort pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis ?

— Je ne te suis pas.

— Je veux dire que ça ne fonctionne pas, ton histoire. Mourir, c'est trop rapide, trop simple. Il aurait dû souffrir. Et regarde Rogue, il a risqué sa vie pendant de très nombreuses années, et il est mort, comme Voldemort, en souffrant même beaucoup plus. Et moi… Moi, j'ai fait des choses affreuses, dans ma vie, et tu m'expliques où est mon châtiment ?

— Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir, Malefoy.

— Ce que j'essaie de te dire, en parlant de karma et de je ne sais quoi, c'est que je ne suis peut-être pas aussi mauvais que tu ne le penses. Que s'il y avait une justice, elle m'aurait déjà condamné. Mais comme visiblement, il n'y en a pas et que je m'en plains, j'aimerais que tu te rendes compte que je ne suis pas qu'un Serpentard au cœur de pierre, j'ai des sentiments, moi aussi.

— Mais, Malefoy… commença Ginny, complètement perdue.

— Non, laisse-moi terminer, tu as dit toi-même que tu redoutais quel coup tordu je pouvais te préparer. C'est donc seulement comme ça que tu me vois ? Pour toi, je ne suis qu'un fourbe et un lâche, comme tu l'as dit à Thomas ?

— Malefoy…

— Je t'ai dit de me laisser finir. J'en ai assez de cette image, je veux changer. J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre, hier dans mes lettres, et aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé de te donner une meilleure image de moi.

— Malefoy ! le coupa Ginny avec véhémence.

— Oui, quoi ?

— Tais-toi… et embrasse-moi.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle ait pu les retenir. Malefoy la regarda, d'abord incrédule. Puis son regard s'illumina, lui donnant un tout autre visage. Il se pencha vers Ginny et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec plus de douceur que la fois précédente. Et cette fois, Ginny laissa sa baguette où elle était. Elle se figea pendant quelques secondes, puis ses bras, comme automatisés, se posèrent sur le torse de Malefoy. Sa robe de sorcier était entrouverte, et elle flottait derrière lui, portée par le vent, qui décoiffait Ginny et donnait un léger mouvement à sa longue robe verte.

Ginny décolla ses lèvres de celles de Malefoy et murmura :

— Tu as réussi.

Il la regarda, un peu interloqué. Elle sourit et répéta :

— Tu as réussi. Cette image que tu voulais donner, je la connais, maintenant.

Malefoy sourit, de ce sourire que Ginny n'avait vu que très rarement : quand il avait retrouvé ses parents, juste après la fin de la bataille de Poudlard, ou quand elle l'avait vu une fois fêter la victoire des Serpentard au Quidditch. Ce sourire lui allait tellement bien… Il était sincère, franc, empreint de douceur et de bonheur. Elle frémit en pensant que c'était en la regardant qu'il souriait ainsi.

Il l'attira tout contre lui et l'embrassa avec plus de fougue. Ses mains parcoururent le dos de Ginny, provoquant chez elle de légers tremblements, plus dus à l'émotion qu'au froid. Mais il sembla les interpréter autrement. Il enleva sa robe et l'enveloppa dedans. Elle lui sourit et inspira son parfum qui émanait de ce morceau de tissu couleur d'encre. Une odeur enivrante…

Lui, légèrement décoiffé, seulement vêtu de sa chemise blanche, était réellement magnifique. Et ce sourire… Elle aurait pu passer toute sa vie à le regarder comme ça, rien que pour le voir sourire de cette manière. Il était tellement différent du Drago Malefoy qui l'avait humiliée devant ses anciens camarades de Serpentard, et tellement plus proche de celui qui l'avait sauvée de Theodore Nott… Ce Drago Malefoy lui plaisait.

De plus, les quelques années qu'il avait prises n'avaient rien enlevé à son charme. Il n'avait que sept ans de plus, mais son visage avait été légèrement transformé, lui donnant beaucoup plus de caractère. Oui, à vingt-quatre ans, Drago Malefoy était sans doute un des plus beaux célibataires du monde des sorciers, voire même du monde tout simplement !

Alors, sans réfléchir, Ginny Weasley sauta au cou de Malefoy et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle sentit les mains de son compagnon lui enserrer la taille, la tenant fermement contre lui. Le contact de ses longs doigts sur sa robe lui donnait des frissons. Elle cessa de l'embrasser pour le regarder dans les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça, souffla Malefoy.

Ginny plissa le nez, dans cette mimique enfantine et coquine. Elle l'embrassa de plus belle, le laissant la reposer au sol. Il put ainsi à loisir parcourir son dos de ses mains, jouer avec ses longs cheveux roux que le vent faisait virevolter. Elle, glissa ses doigts fins dans la chevelure blonde de Malefoy, en appréciant la douceur et la texture satinée.

Elle décolla son visage du sien et le regarda dans les yeux. Ces magnifiques yeux couleur orage qui l'avaient si souvent fusillée… Maintenant, elle y lisait de la passion et… de l'amour ? Non… Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Peut-être pas encore. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Drago Malefoy l'embrassait comme jamais aucun garçon ne l'avait embrassée… Cette manière de capturer ses lèvres, de jouer avec sa langue, de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, de lui caresser le dos…

Ces sensations étaient ô combien enivrantes ! Elle perdait pied, elle ne savait plus où elle était, qui elle était… Elle savait juste qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son ennemi juré, à qui elle avait décidé d'accorder ce fameux bénéfice du doute, encore une fois. Et qui, jusque là, s'en était montré digne. Elle emprisonna son cou de ses mains, faisant savamment courir ses doigts le long de ses vertèbres, et suivant la forme de sa mâchoire.

Il quitta sa bouche pour lui couvrir la gorge et les épaules de baisers. Alors qu'il lui saisissait la taille avec possessivité, un vent froid les frigorifia tous deux. Peut-être était-ce un signe… Ils ne devaient peut-être pas aller plus loin. Mais le regard que Ginny capta lui fit comprendre tout autre chose : plus tard. Un jour, peut-être, voire même sûrement.

~o~O~o~

Ils retournèrent à la salle des fêtes, les joues rosies par le vent et le froid. Ginny croisa le regard de Dean qui haussa les épaules avec résignation. En revanche, Nott était assis sur une chaise, une poche de glace sur l'arrière de la tête, un beau cocard sur l'œil droit. Ginny regarda la main de Malefoy et vit qu'elle n'était pas indemne et qu'un bel hématome recouvrait les premières phalanges.

— Merci encore, chuchota-t-elle.

— Il faut me comprendre, murmura-t-il. La simple pensée qu'il puisse te salir et t'avoir me rendait malade.

Ginny lui murmura :

— Tu me veux pour toi tout seul, petit égoïste ?

Le petit sourire qu'elle arborait fit pétiller le regard du beau blond. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et chuchota :

— Pour moi, rien que pour moi. Et je peux t'assurer que je ne verrai personne avant que tu ne sois prête.

— Oh, Drago ! s'exclama Ginny en lui sautant au cou, devant les regards médusés de l'assemblée.

Que le plus célèbre coureur de jupons de Poudlard lui fasse une telle promesse, elle n'en revenait pas !

~o~O~o~

La soirée se termina comme un véritable conte de fées. Tout d'abord, elle vit Nott et Zabini quitter la salle des fêtes, l'air fou de rage, Nott surtout. Dean ne vint pas l'importuner. Il venait d'être accosté par une jeune femme brune, au teint mat et aux yeux de biche, que Ginny reconnut comme Padma Patil, une ancienne élève de Serdaigle et sœur jumelle de Parvati Patil, ancienne élève de Gryffondor.

A mesure qu'elle regardait la foule, elle découvrait des visages plus ou moins connus. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à distinguer les sorciers des Moldus. Ceux-ci paraissaient un peu moins détendus, craignant sans doute qu'un sortilège ne fuse et ne les atteigne sans raison apparente. Ginny se retint d'éclater de rire à cette pensée.

Soudain, une musique se mit en marche. Ginny avait très peu de connaissance en matière de musique moldue, mais elle était assez cultivée pour la reconnaître : _Missing you_ , de Tyler Hilton. Le slow idéal…

Malefoy la prit par la main et ils allèrent vers la piste de danse. Il plaça une main au niveau de sa taille tandis qu'elle posait la sienne sur épaule. Puis il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et l'entraîna dans une langoureuse danse. Ginny respirait profondément, essayant de capter les moindres effluves de son partenaire. Il y avait évidemment ce parfum qu'elle avait humé sur sa cape qu'il avait reprise. Celui de sa chemise, celui de sa peau qu'elle trouvait plus enivrant que les autres. Ce parfum si naturel, si… Malefoy, en fin de compte, le seul qui lui appartenait vraiment.

Elle jouait avec les doigts mêlés aux siens, et elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Drago, fermant les yeux au son de la musique. Elle laissa ses pas la porter, s'endormant presque, rêvant au merveilleux moment passé avec son ancien ennemi. Elle ne s'était décidément pas trompée en disant que la soirée allait être sympa… C'avait même été un euphémisme. Cette soirée avait été… magique !

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà, rideau de fin ! :D Certains trucs sont un peu téléphonés, et même plutôt surréalistes, le coup du "tais-toi et embrasse-moi", avec le recul je trouve ça assez impoli, il est en train de lui ouvrir son cœur et elle c'est plutôt "oh, mais ferme-la, c'est chiant ce que tu racontes !" x)**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont lu cette fic, et à ceux qui l'ont reviewée, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris, que les commentaires soient négatifs ou positifs ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
